


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 2

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Help, also i got a bit of support for the other one so here we are, my friend wanted to read this genuinely so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Venomous takes Red to his home to sort out... Whatever he ran into.Perhaps he wanted to use her to his advantage as an extra helping hand.Perhaps he truly pitied her.





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda expected to make a part two but all at the same time not really
> 
> not many people really look kindly on oc insert stories (especially oc x cannon lol)
> 
> but hey my friend sounded interested so i got that going for me lol
> 
> anyways enjoy uwu

Venomous pulled out his keys as they reached the door to his home. It was a multi story, expensive looking white building. Red looked to the top which made her slightly dizzy. Who was Venomous, anyways? And how did he have the money to purchase this as his home? She was interrupted from her thoughts as the door was unlocked. Venomous let her enter first and followed.

"Boss!! Boss!!" A small voice shouted from upstairs, followed by tiny padding footsteps. Red looked up the staircase to find a small and green rat girl scurrying down on all fours. She had fluffy fur with matching fluffy hair and wore a white dress and boots. A long black tail followed her figure as she ran up towards Venomous, getting on her two feet. "I missed you too, Fink." Venomous chuckled, ruffling the young girl's hair. "What took ya so long!! I was playing videos game for hours until I finally heard you..." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards Red. She looked suspicious as she eyed the other from head to toe. Red tensed up. "Whose that girl, boss?" She asked, turning towards the purple man and jutting a thumb towards Red. "Fink, this is Red. Red, this is my minion, Fink." Venomous replied, kneeling down beside Fink, who still didn't look very happy. "I found her running away from something and we were going to have a little talk about it." He said. "Perhaps I can find a use for her..." He muttered under his breath.

He stood back up. "Why don't you go back up to your room for the time being, okay?" He asked. "But boss-!" Fink whined, slouching. "Fink..." Venomous warned, and Fink reluctantly went to continue her videos game alone in her room. Venomous turned his attention back to Red. "You can go make yourself comfortable. I'll make some coffee and then we can talk." Red nodded, and Venomous went to the kitchen.

Red walked into the living area of the building. It looked expensive to say the least. There was a giant flat screen television above a fire place that looked like it hadn't been used in a while due to the warmer weather. A dark purple carpet was laid underneath the coffee table in front of the matching leather couch. She allowed herself to sit down, and it was as comfortable as it looked. 

Venomous came back with two coffee cups and handed it to her. "Let me know if you need any creamer or sugar, by the way." He said, placing his on the table in front of them and taking a seat beside her. Red blew slightly into the mug and took a sip. It was a surprisingly sweet flavor of coffee with a hint of bitterness biting her tongue; it was made perfectly for her tastes. 

Venomous looked over at her. He was hoping that maybe in her vulnerability that he could get an extra hand around the lab, which would be especially useful with the ungodly amount of meetings he had to sit through in his office. It would also be nice to have some company around other than Fink. He liked having the small minion around, but he preferred to have a roommate that was only ten years old for a change. However, every time he looked at her, the way that she looked as if she could break down again at any moment, he felt that perhaps there was a slightly different reason for him to take this approach. Perhaps it wasn't just work, but pity...

'How ridiculous...' He thought, and pushed that inane feeling behind him.

"Why exactly were you running earlier?" He began, causing Red to turn to him. "It didn't look like you were running from anything, were you?" She shook her head. "Not exactly..." She replied, softly. Venomous could barely hear her. "Then why were you running...?" He asked. "Well, my teammates... They kind of..." She trailed off a bit, her voice sounding like it was going to break. Good thing there were tissues already on the coffee table. She recalled what had happened right before they ran into each other; literally. "I had been with my hero team... We had been split up to deal with different issues around the area..." She said, taking another sip. "I had been put with an old friend and an ex... And... They didn't like me very much..." "What do you mean by that?" Venomous asked. "They... They thought I was lying about my fears... They didn't think I was strong enough..." 

That last sentence hit Venomous somewhere inside him. That phrase was all too familiar.

'He wasn't strong enough...'

It stung him just hearing it from someone else. It was stupid, but it did.

He pushed this familiar feeling back were it belonged in the pit of his mind.

"That's stupid." He replied, gathering Red's attention once more. "You seem like you are a very strong hero. What level are you?" He asked. "Level two..." Red muttered, ashamed of it as much as everyone else around her was. Venomous thought a moment. "You know, power levels aren't everything in being a hero." He said. "Being power and having power are two completely different things. Really, to get around in this world... You need to have power." He gave a slight smirk, showing a bit of the sharp fangs enclosed in his mouth. "I guess so..." Red replied. "But..." "But what? Am I not right? Think about some of the greatest heroes of all time." He looked off into space, the two of them imagining whoever they could think of. "Do you really think they got there because of their talents? Because of their physical or emotional strengths?" "Um..." Red thought a moment. "The answer is no. They didn't get there because of their morals or their powers. It was because of their name. It was because of the riches they held, the small hierarchy their relatives had been a higher part of... Having power is so much different, Red." He grinned. "How would you like to share that power with me?" Red jumped. "I... I don't know about that, Professor! I-" "Venomous. Just call me Venomous." He commented. "W...well, either way... This doesn't seem right... What about-" She was interrupted once again. "Does it seem right for your own teammates to belittle you in such a way?" He asked her, looking towards her and looking genuinely mad about it. The stern expression startled Red a bit, but... He was right. "No... Not really..." She replied, rubbing her arm and looking down. "Then what's the harm in playing a dirty, Red?" Venomous held out his hand again, grinning. 

"What do you say? Do you want to have that power?" He nearly hissed this, one eyebrow cocked. He stared intently as she thought. He felt a hand take his and shake it. "I suppose it won't hurt..." Red answered, looking up at him. He smiled and stood up. He seemed to be a little less... 'Excited' about the whole ordeal, now. "Great. There's a guest room upstairs. You'll be helping me tomorrow around the lab. For today you can settle in." He took both of the cups and began to walk back to the kitchen. He stopped, then looked back at her with a slight smile. 

"You won't regret this, Red."


End file.
